Overheard
by BuzzCat
Summary: Minerva and Albus are overheard shouting by the staff and students. What happens? Be warned: Madame Hooch is still a troublemaking demon sent from Hell to annoy Minerva. And that is why we love her.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: Hey! I was going to somehow turn this into a songfic, but then it suddenly didn't fit, so that is gone from here and onto another story. I don't even know if this Author's Note had a point, but I like to talk. Maybe I just like the sound of me typing. I dunno. Anywho, Read 'N' Review! P.S.- I might not be updating Notes for a while. I need time to get my head on straight and stop having them sound like wasted teenagers. And… I NEED A BETA! Anyone with a good beta they want to suggest, please please PM me. Cookies and cake to you all!)_

Minerva sat on the couch reading her newest book when Albus walked in. She slowly got up and said,

"Hey Albus." He hung his traveling cloak and said,

"Hello my dear." He gave her a kiss, and they walked back to the previously vacated couch; Albus slouched comfortably and Minerva most uncharacteristically leaning sideways onto the arm, facing Albus. She watched him, occasionally flashing a Cheshire-cat smile at him. He stared at her for a few minutes, his eyes misty as he contemplated how best to kill Cornelius Fudge. Minerva was used to his 5-Minute-Musings as she called them, and waited patiently until he was done. He shook his head and said,

"I'm sorry Min. Fudge was especially evil today. I seriously considered attempting voodoo if he would just shut up." Minerva nodded, continuing her grin. Albus looked at her and in all of 1/100 of a second he finally caught on that something was up. He crawled over to her, and pulled her into a sitting position on his lap with her head leaning against his arm of the couch. He smiled down at her and said,

"Okay, now that I am prepared, tell me what has you so happy." Minerva smiled up at him and said quite plainly,

"I'm pregnant." It was a good Albus sitting while holding Minerva, otherwise he would have dropped her when he staggered to the ground. He stared at her blankly, and Minerva patiently waited for him to accept it. This was one thing that he wouldn't have suspected, and Minerva wouldn't have dared hope until her body had irrefutably proved her wrong. All of 2 seconds later, Albus stood up while holding Minerva bride-style, and began carrying her upstairs. Minerva shrieked and said,

"Albus Dumbledore! Put me down this instant!" He shouted back,

"Minerva Dumbledore, I refuse to put you down until I am absolutely sure that I will have you all to myself for the rest of the night to make passionate and totally unnecessary love to you." Minerva shouted back for no particular reason,

"Well if you want your coming children to have any idea of what a good time is, it is totally necessary." Albus had meant to sit Minerva on the bed, but he ended up dropping her on the bed as he froze in shock. He stuttered out,

"'Ch-Children'? As in more than one?" Minerva nodded and started laughing at her husband. He jumped on to the bed and lay down next to her. He started playing with an escapee curl of hair, and their immature moment evaporated into one of deep love and respect for each other and the miracle they had created together. He said quietly,

"I love you." Minerva started twirling her fingers in his beard and said,

"I know. If we didn't love each other and I was still pregnant, then we would have some serious issues." Albus laughed, and Minerva joined in. Minerva Transfigured their clothes into pajamas, and they spent an enjoyable night lying next to each other. There was no promised love making, just a strong burning and yet controlled love for each other.

_(A/N: That last bit made no sense, but whatever. I like it anyway. So, tell me what you think. I already have the majority of the next chapter typed up and ready to go, and I think it will be the last one. Just a simple little two-shot. Any suggestion for Notes, beta names, or __**REVIEWS **__[hint hint] can be filed by clicking on that little button on the bottom of the screen._ _That is the CCS Box. Compliments? Complaints? Suggestions? File them there! Sorry, that went on forever. Still, chocolate milk to you all to wash down cookies and cake!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Albus and Minerva walked into the Great Hall together, as per usual. Most unusually, however, was the abrupt and loaded silence that ensued upon their entrance. Albus walked ahead blissfully unaware of the staring eyes, but Minerva was not so oblivious. She glanced at everyone looking at her, and despite her wishes, she began blushing from the sheer number of people staring at her.

The couple seated themselves, and with a wave of Albus's hand, breakfast commenced. The student tables began roaring with conversation; it seemed that at every group, there was at least one person shooting glances at the Headmaster and his Deputy. Some glances were more of smirks, and some came from girls with dreamy eyes, but the majorities were from laughing students of both genders. The entire staff seemed to be very keen on avoiding Minerva's eye, seeing as Albus was too preoccupied with alternating between staring at her and devouring pancakes positively swimming in syrup and sprinkles to be worth worrying about. Minerva stabbed her friend Xiomara Hooch with her fork and hissed at her,

"Why is everyone either staring at me or avoiding me like the plague?" Xiomara, being the troublemaker she was, barely managed to contain her laughter as she gasped out,

"When you were shouting at Albus last night, your voices carried. The entire school knows exactly what you said." Minerva thought back to their exchange the previous night, and wanted nothing more than to be swallowed by the floor and never be seen again. She nudged Albus's elbow and said,

"The entire school heard us shouting last night." Albus's eyes widened for a second, and then returned to normal with the exception of the twinkling being almost out of control.

As breakfast wound down and students were preparing to leave for their classes, Albus got up and raised his hands for quiet. Almost instantaneously, the room fell silent with every eye and ear turned to the Headmaster. He said in his carrying voice,

"Now, it has come to my attention that the entirety of the castle has heard my exchange with Professor McGonagall. Minerva, if you would please stand up." Minerva got up reluctantly, her face redder than anyone would have believed possible of the unflappable Professor McGonagall. The students were exchanging glances, and giggles were commonly suppressed only by the death glare Minerva was giving to the entire room.

Albus put his arm around Minerva's shoulders and his other hand went to her as-of-yet flat stomach as he said,

"We are indeed married, and we will be welcoming the newest members of our family in approximately 8 months. Thank you; please proceed to your next class." With that, he steered Minerva through the staff's side door to the applause of all the students.

As soon as they cleared the doorway, Minerva threw Albus's hands off of her and shrieked,

"WHAT THE HELL?" Albus shrugged and said,

"I thought it best to dispel any incorrect rumors by just coming out with the truth." Minerva shouted,

"YOU MEAN THE TRUTH THAT WILL INSURE I NEVER COMMAND RESPECT FOR THE NEXT 5 YEARS?" Albus shrugged again and said,

"Sorry. Don't you have classes soon?" Minerva looked at her watch and visibly jumped as she realized that she was almost a full minute late for her first class. And with the Weasley twins no less. She groaned and said,

"Yes," she started walking out, but whirled around and pointed her finger menacingly at Albus, "We will be continuing this later." Albus nodded meekly and Minerva stormed out and ran to her next class. She was so distracted with Albus that she failed to notice her hair pins falling out and Xiomara hexing her robes to be much more tightly fitting. Had she noticed, dear Mara would no longer be with us.

Minerva skidded into her classroom, and walked in, hoping that her heaving chest wasn't too noticeable. To the majority of the students it wasn't. However, the Weasley twins had their jaws on the floor and their eyes popping out of their skulls. Minerva took a deep breath and said,

"Class, today we will start with human transfiguration—Yes, Mister Weasley?" Most characteristically, Fred Weasley was barely stifling giggles as he said,

"Professor McGonagall? None of us heard you and Professor Dumbledore last night. Madame Hooch just told us to whisper while looking at you like you grew a third eye." Minerva gaped at her students, all of whom had completely lost control and were rolling on the floor laughing in most cases, although a fair few were staring at her strangely, their eyes twitching. With a small _pop!_ Minerva was gone and in her place was a tabby whose eyes were something fearsome to behold. The tabby stared at the chalkboard and words started scrawling across it as if by an invisible hand. The board read thus:

Students-

I am off to kill one Xiomara Hooch. Please read Chapter 7 in your textbook. Anyone found not in their seat doing _exactly _as I have instructed will be serving detention with Filch every night until the end of the year.

-M. McGonagall

Every student hurried to get out their textbook, many still silently laughing. Minerva turned with a swish of her tail and ran out. Even in her anger, it still registered in her brain how good it felt to be running through the empty halls, although doing it in daylight made it feel almost wrong. She raced out to the Quidditch pitch on her four legs. Once there, she became her self again with another little _pop!_ And Summoned her broom. Her Nimbus 1999 (the newest broom of the time) came speeding toward her. Minerva leaped on without even bothering to stop it, and zoomed up to the darkening sky where the few dots zooming around represented Xiomara and her first year class.

Minerva came to a none-too-gentle halt next to Xiomara and hissed at her,

"We need to talk." Xiomara took one look in her best friend's eyes, and made a mad dash for higher ground. Well, higher air, actually. Minerva gave chase. The students barely managed to stay on their brooms as the spun eagerly watching their totally bad-ass flying instructor be hunted down by the stern and no-nonsense Transfiguration professor.

Minerva and Xiomara flew around for almost half an hour until Xiomara tried a hairpin swerve out of sheer desperation. Minerva easily caught her broom, and ended up with her nose mere inches from her friend's. Still floating in this fashion, Minerva began screaming at the top of her lungs,

"XIOMARA HOOCH! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO IMMATURE, SO—**SO INFANTILE!—**AS TO HAVE MY OWN STUDENTS BETRAY ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF DAMAGE YOU'VE DONE? BY THIS TIME TOMORROW, HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED HIMSELF WILL BE POUNDING ON OUR FRONT DOOR, BECAUSE KNOWS HE KNOWS ALBUS'S ONLY FOOLISH WEAKNESS!" Minerva paused as what she had said registered in her brain, "Oh God," Her anger disappeared, and she slowly drifted down to the ground with Xiomara following her down on her now-freed broom. Minerva hit the ground and whispered,

"Oh God. Shit." Xiomara landed next to her friend and said,

"What?" Minerva looked at friend, her eyes betraying just how deeply afraid she was. Xiomara thought it over and said,

"Oh God. Shit." Minerva nodded, her hand flying to her mouth as tears started filling her eyes. She turned and sprinted back to the castle, Xiomara hot on her heels. The students followed them.

Minerva skid to a halt in front of the revolving stairs and gasped out as she put her hand to the stitch in her side,

"Ta-Tabitha." The stairs started turning and she and Xiomara ran up impatiently. Minerva didn't even bother to knock, bursting right into the Headmaster's office. He looked up in alarm, and was even more alarmed to find that his dear wife was gasping as she tried to form coherent words. He lay her down on his couch and said,

"Sh, it's fine Minerva. What happened? It isn't the kids, is it?" At this thought, he looked even more worried as he started checking her for any signs on physical injuries. Xiomara, who was still breathing heavily, said,

"Headmaster, if I may explain?" Without looking at her, he nodded as he continued checking Minerva over. The first years stood in the doorway watching fearfully. Those who had grown up in wizarding families were explaining to the Muggle-borns who You-Know-Who was. Xiomara took a deep breath and said,

"Minerva realized that in admitting her pregnancy and your marriage, she just revealed your one weakness, soon to become at least 3 weaknesses. She believes that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be coming for you, her, and your children by tomorrow morning." Albus stopped checking Minerva over and just stared at her. She nodded and said,

"What are we going to do? Should we go back to our cottage?" Albus shook his head and said,

"No. We can put more enchantments around the castle. And it can't have reached his ears yet." Minerva nodded and sighed,

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But—" Minerva realized with a start that the students were staring at them, and Xiomara was standing there looking rather uncomfortable. Minerva said in a very clear voice, as if Xiomara had simply interrupted her class,

"Xiomara, would you mind taking your students back out to the pitch? I don't know how much time the class has left, but perhaps they can get the general gist of how to accelerate the fastest." Xiomara nodded and said,

"'Kay. Floo me if you need any help with your class." Minerva and Albus nodded, and the class left with Xiomara. Minerva smiled,

"By the way, Albus. Did you know that the entire school didn't actually hear us? We have been tricked into revealing our marriage and children by one Xiomara Hooch." Albus smiled at her for a second, but then it disappeared. He frowned and said,

"But what all do we want to do about Voldemort?" Minerva shuddered and said,

"Albus, for my sake, please don't say his name." Albus rolled his eyes and said,

"Minerva that is not his name. His name is Tom Riddle. Voldemort," Minerva gave another shiver, "Is just a nickname he created for himself. I will not have my own wife afraid of saying his name, otherwise I just may have to kill him for scaring my darling Minerva." Minerva cracked a half-smile and said,

"But seriously Albus, what are we going to do? There can't possibly be enough magic in the world to keep him out when he really wants to get in." Albus frowned and shook his head,

"No, I suppose there isn't. Very well, we shall retire to our cottage." Minerva shook her head,

"Albus, you can't go as well. I wasn't thinking clearly when I suggested that. The wizarding world needs you more than you know. Even if they know you're married and an expecting father, they still need to know that you can protect their children. You have to stay here. I can go there myself alone. I'll have Blonkee to keep an eye on me." Blonkee was their house-elf. Albus shook his head, and got up. He started pacing and said,

"Minerva, we have to stay together. What are we going to do when you so far along that you can't do much?" Minerva rolled her eyes and said,

"Albus, I can do everything perfectly fine both now and in 8 months." Albus shook his head and said,

"Minerva, I remember when my mother was pregnant with—my brother." Minerva knew that he had almost said his sister's name. It still bothered him that he might have killed her. He took a deep breath and continued, "When my mother was pregnant with Aberforth, half the time she could barely get up to go to the bathroom. There is no way you would ever be able to do everything once you hit even 8 months total. I'm coming with you." Minerva shook her head and said,

"Fine. I have to go to the cottage. You have to stay here to make sure that the wizarding world doesn't fall into total disrepair. Send Severus. If you trust him so implicitly, send him with me. He's a most accomplished Potions master, and he's already a good friend of the family." Albus sighed, and sank into the couch. He put his head in his hands and thought.

Severus Snape was one of his closest friends, and Albus knew that under no circumstances whatsoever would he ever betray him. And yet… Albus was afraid that if he were to send Severus with Minerva, something may come of it. After all, they were much better suited to each other than he was to Minerva. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and Albus was… not.

"Albus, the next time I find you even thinking that something could possibly happen between me and Severus, I swear to God I will have an affair with him just to prove you right." Albus stared at her, his eyes opened wider than they had ever been in his life. He walked up and put his hands around Minerva's waist he whispered in her ear,

"Shush, don't let the children hear that one of them may be illegitimate." Minerva laughed and said,

"Albus, you know very well that there is no way that could have happened." Albus thought for a second, then realized with a start that it was impossible. Severus and Minerva had never been out of his sight long enough to have conceived. Albus smiled and said,

"I suppose you're right. So… you'll be leaving for the cottage with Severus when?" Minerva thought for a second and responded,

"I think that we will leave late tomorrow night. Who will you have take over Potions and Transfiguration?" Albus responded,

"Well, I was thinking that I would be able to take over for Transfiguration, since I used to teach it. And then perhaps I'll be stealing Slughorn from his peaceful retirement." Minerva pulled a face and said,

"Really Albus? Why do you need him?" Albus shrugged and said,

"He's an old friend that I know will be more than willing to show up and help on such short notice." Minerva sighed and said,

"I suppose. He's just so… annoying, I guess is the best word I can think of. How do you plan juggling your job as Headmaster while teaching?" Albus shrugged and said,

"Hey, they bought those textbooks for a reason. I'll have them read and write essays. Then I can postpone meetings—" There came a knock at the door. Minerva went and opened it. There stood a first-year girl with long bushy hair and slightly overlarge front teeth. Albus smiled pleasantly at the girl and said,

"And what can I do for you Miss…" The girl said,

"Granger. I was sent from Defense Against the Dark Arts with a note for Professor McGonagall. Her class said she would be up here." Minerva nodded and held her hand out for it. Hermione gave her the note and left. Minerva thought for a second and realized,

"Granger…" She realized with a start where she had heard that name, "Hermione Granger! Albus, she was the one who came to me. The one who asked to go home. She said she hadn't made any friends since September, and here it is the end of October. She's so bright. I don't understand how she didn't get into Ravenclaw." Albus replied,

"I never understood how you ever got into Gryffindor. You seemed more of a Ravenclaw." Minerva rolled her eyes and said,

"So the past 8 generations didn't tip you off?" Albus smiled and said,

"I always knew I was missing something." Minerva smiled and returned to her class.

No sooner had she walked in the door did the bell ring, and the class left for their next classes. A few minutes later, the bell ring. Minerva explained to the class which chapter to read, and set them on their way.

Ten minutes into class, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley burst into class, out of breath. Minerva sat on her desk in her cat form, grinning as she heard Ron say,

"Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Minerva leapt off and returned to her human form. Some in the class giggled. Minerva barely managed to conceal a smile herself. The two boys settled into their seats, and Minerva returned to her desk.

Almost half an hour later, Minerva heard a light scuffling noise, like someone trying not to laugh. She looked up, and Ron Weasley was too slow to conceal the note from Minerva's cat eyes. She held her hand out, and the note went zooming to her. She glared at the fearful boys, and opened the note. She read:

_Harry, did you see her do that?_

**Yeah. That was just creepy. I think I've seen a cat like that in the Common Room. A lot.**

_Shit. That explains a lot._

**Like what?**

_Fred and George getting caught. Plus, she always knows when we've been partying forever._

**Oh. We're so dead.**

_Why?_

**Fred and George told a prank they were planning. They were discussing it by the cat. And I think she might have overheard.**

_Shit. What are they going to do, and who is the __vic __lucky recipient?_

**Wow. You know the word recipient? Well, McGonagall and Dumbledore are going to have to—**

The note quit there. Minerva put her head in her hands and sighed. If Fred and George Weasley were going to do something, it probably wouldn't be good for anyone. She looked up, and Harry and Ron were both looking fearfully at her. She gave them her best McGonagall-glare, and said in a perfectly controlled voice that betrayed none of her irritation and amusement,

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley? Please stay after to discuss the contents of this paper with me." The boys exchanged worried looks, and continued their readings.

At the end of class, Ron and Harry trudged reluctantly up to her desk. Minerva surveyed them over the top of her glasses. In her strict voice she said,

"I'm going to get straight down to the point. If you tell me what Fred and George are planning, I won't have to give you detention. If you don't tell me, you will be punished in place of them, as well as an extra week's worth of detention for disobeying a teacher." The friends exchanged frightened glances. Harry said quietly,

"Fred and George are planning to hex you and Professor Dumbledore together so you can't lie, and you have to act on your emotions. Like, if you want to hit him, you have to. And if you want to—" Harry flushed a brilliant red that put his hair to shame, and he resumed investigating the hem of his robes. Minerva nodded, a slight amount of fear anger running through her. She said in her strict voice,

"Thank you Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Please continue on to lunch." The boys nodded and scarpered as fast as they could without actually running. Minerva put her head in her hands, and pondered how she ever expected to make it to 80 if she taught for the next 5 years. She sighed, and left for lunch.


End file.
